The Forging Accident
by thatdragonchic
Summary: Astrid walks into the forge to find Hiccup working. She hadn't come with any intentions but while kissing him, she comes to find scars he had that nobody knew were there. read the A/N please! Rated T for cautionary reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I just want to say that... this is a drabble, inspired by an RP that I did last night with some one and then I thought of something. This drabble is literally the piece of work I sent to my friend, as in, I took it from my phone and sent to my email that pasted it below. So... its not the best but I thought it was cute. BUT I just want opinions on it. Any thoughts about this cutesy, short, little drabble? Thanks for reading guys! Tell me what you think of it. BYEEE 3 Ammy **_

Astrid had walked in the forge expecting Hiccup to just sharpen her ax. She had no intentions of anything further than simple conversation. But Hiccup wasn't wearing a shirt. Hiccup was /hot/ and Hiccup had muscle scaling his arms and back, apron over his chest. That probably had muscle too.  
"Er... Uh... Uhm... Hi Hi-Hiccup," she stuttered as his lighten green eyes met hers, the fire dancing among the black rims of them.  
"Hi Astrid." He beamed at her and she almost dropped dead, but that wasn't new. His smile was perfect. "Need something or you just going to gape at me?" He teased. He knew she took a Liking to him, most girls outside Berk did. And most girls gaped when it was hot and he peeled off his shirt.  
"I wasn't gaping!" She tried defending  
"Yeah okay." She punched him he kissed her. His apron came off her hands roamed, her hands stopped on a rough piece of flesh atop his heart. It was crossed like an 'X'. She pulled back, realizing they were in his work space on the floor and she was in his lap. That didn't matter though. She traced the X shape, seeing it were a scar  
"Strange stitches," she said  
"Uhm... Yeah." He hesitated. They weren't stitches, they were suicide marks. They were his plead for help the nobody saw. She didn't have to know. She would not know. He wouldn't tell her.  
"How'd you get it?" "Forging accident." " you liar." She looked quizzical and he gave in.  
"It was my cry for help. Nobody cared enough to see it though."

_**Okay. If this gets enough reviews (Anon or not) i'll either write up a better version OR continue/restart it. Coolio Cheereo's? Thanks again ~Ammy **_


	2. Chapter 1 Revised

**_Sorry this took so long but I FINALLYYY got to finish rewriting it! I've been so occupied. Okay, so next to be updated will be Cough Syrup and I still need to upload chapters for Fighting For Whats Right. Each in which are HTTYD fanfics (Don't judge me, I'm obsessed okay?) BUTTTT here is this and I promise to update soon. Thanks guys! Tell me what you thought. 333 Ammy _**

The morning grey skies were quickly turning pink, the wind was setting in with the salt tinted air. The ocean could be heard crashing against the docs as Astrid sat on her back lawn, trying to sharpen her ax. Just with her luck, it chipped. The peaceful morning was nothing but frustrating for Astrid. First her favorite bandanna was chewed up by Stormfly and then they had nothing good to eat and now her ax was broken and she had to go to the-THE FORGE! Yes, yes, she would immediately head down to the forge to get her ax fixed. Should she change first? Put her hair up different? No, it would seem out of place, _he _would notice… because he noticed everything.

Astrid picked herself up, along with her ax and began to walk down into town towards the forge. The light of fire was flickering and she could barely making out the thin form of her... of Hiccup. Astrid took a breath as she stepped in. _Don't make a fool out of yourself, don't make a fool out of yourself. _She silently prayed but all hopes of that discarded when she walked in. The boys eyes were focused on the metal he was wielding, he was only wearing his apron, boots and tights. He had muscle scaling his arms and his shoulders… _No Astrid! _

"Uh… Uhm… Hi Hi-Hiccup," She stuttered. Why was she stuttering? What was wrong with her? She suddenly realized the height he'd gained on her as she walked to stand near him. The fire illuminated his face, dancing his eyes, and outlined hair that lined his chin. The stubble was seemingly just forming, unless he always kept a nice clean shave all the time and just hasn't shaved in awhile.

"Hey Astrid," he smiled, glancing up at her through his lashes. She died inside. "Can I help you milady?" He sounded a bit nervous but not.

"Uhm… yeah. My ax chipped, can you fix it?"

"Of course I can," He replied, dumping the red, hot metal he was working on in cool water, steam rising from the bucket. He took the ax from her and brought it to the wielding stone wheel and sharpened it thoroughly before setting it on the table and doing strange repairs to it and balancing it out. He handed it back to her. "Good as new." He'd know. He made her that ax.

"Uh… th-thanks," she stuttered out.

"You okay?" Hiccup seemed concerned, his green eyes gleaming.

"Fine! Why wouldn't I be?" No! Why was she being defensive?

"Okay, okay," Hiccup mocked as he playfully held his hands up in surrender. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, in turned he tilted her chin and claimed her lips. Somehow her hands ended up in his hair, seconds later his apron was discarded and she was against a wall. Her hands strayed down to his chest, her hands stopped above his heart. The skin there felt different, a bit rougher, thin, and strange.

She separated them and looked under her hand. There was an 'X' shaped scar, marking his heart. She gasped looking at it. "Hiccup…? How'd you get this scar?"

"Forging accident," he deadpanned.

"But… _how?" _She asked concerned. She could see his pallor face, his green eyes not there. He didn't want to talk about it. Not those tiny self-harm or suicide marks he had. Especially the one over his heart. It was only the second day of dragon training and he was just so… _done. _He'd remembered take the sharpest dagger available to him and piercing the skin, deep cuts in the mark of an 'X'. He remembered the note he'd written. _X marks the spot, the treasure that is encased in my chest. Bled out is my heart and wounded I am. I am dead, scratch that, I've __**been dead. **__It's best that I'm gone for the sake of you all. _"Hiccup?" Her concerned voice seemed to snap him out his memory.

"It's just… it was… a cry for help that nobody cared to hear."


	3. Chapter 2

**_I'm Baaack! And with the new chapter you guys wanted so badly :D So... review and tell me any comments/thoughts you had! leave your suggestions for future chapters as well! You guys inspire me! I love you guys 3 Ammy 3 _**

"What is that supposed to mean?" Astrid asked unsure of what he meant. Her eyes searched his, looking for an answer in his memory glazed eyes. He didn't want to answer. The memory pierced his still beating heart more than that sword ever could.

_Camicazi ran to him. He stood still on the cliff, watching the ocean below before he raised the sword. __**X marks the spot that encases the treasure in my chest. **__He wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth it. __**Bled out in my heart and wounded I am. **__Camicazi was frantic. What does she do? __**I am dead, **__He raised the sword a bit higher and turned it to point at the X engraved in his chest. __**Scratch that, I've been dead. **__Camicazi ran to him. "NO!" __**It's best that I'm gone for the sake of you all. **__"Don't leave me." She cried into his back, hot tears flooding through his shirt and scalding against his cold skin. _

_"I have to…" Hiccup was broken and shattered. He was hurt and falling apart. It really felt like he just had to leave… for the better. For everybody else. They don't need him here, they don't want him here. _

_"I need you… you're the closest to a friend I have. You're my older brother and my best friend…" He was her half-brother, that much was true and he knew everything about her. She trusted him and relied on him. "Why would you try and…" she began but died down as she didn't want to say what he'd almost done. _

_"I'm not needed here." _

_"You don't know that." Her voice was nasally and full from tears. He was beginning to cry as well. He dropped to his knees. Weak, as always. "Don't give up on me just yet…" _

_"It's me I've given up not you." _

Hiccup looked at her, his eyes slowly returning to reality. "It means that... it means that we are always taught how to kill others with the sword. We were always taught that the sword could kill others but we were never taught it could kill you, that if we skewered our own hearts, we would die. I guess I knew that because I was willing to do just that."

"Wha- what?"

"I was done… and for a long time, I believed I wasn't worth it. I still believe that. I don't know what _anybody _has ever seen in me. I always wear that strong mask just to make myself look… accepted."

"But why? You're such a great guy…"

"You didn't think that before Toothless."

"You don't know that." She placed a kiss on his neck. How long had he been hiding this? Who else knew, if anyone at all? This was so… surreal. He'd tried to kill himself. He felt unimportant… unloved. "I've always loved you." She leaned up and pressed her lips solidly to his. "Always."

_ "You giving up on yourself… is the same as you giving up on me. I need you." That was the last time he saw Camicazi. She was away at a boarding school now, and he missed her. He needed her and from her letters, she needed him. "And I can't leave you until I know your better… but I have to go to boarding school in France. Promise me you'll still be here." Hiccup nodded. "PROMISE!" _

_ He cringed and scooted back a bit. "I… I promise." He wasn't one to break promises and this was one he wouldn't break. For his baby sister Camicazi. _


End file.
